The Nightmare and the Disco Party
by MathMusFilmDude
Summary: After a night out, Harry and Ginny prepare a Hogwarts reunion while Ron picks up Hermione from the airport. Who will have the nightmare and how bad will it be? Will they be able to meet Luna Lovegood at the party?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All the characters mentioned here are owned by JK Rowling. I have set this mini-episode style fanfic just before Ginny got pregnant with James Sirius Potter. Also, please tell me if I need to add more depth to the scenes in this story and I will try to do this asap.**

 **The Nightmare and the Disco Party**

 **September 2003**

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley were just leaving The Three Broomsticks after an enjoyable night out. Ron was walking behind Harry and Ginny in a zigzag line and without watching, tripped over a step and fell forward at the entrance of the bar. Luckily, Harry and Ginny were right in front of Ron so that they could hold him to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"What's the matter Ron, have you drunken too much?" Harry asked in an agonising state.

"H-He-Her-Hermione left me! She w-we-went off with fucking Viktor Krum! I hate that dick!" Ron cried vividly.

"I think Ron is completely absent-minded," observed Ginny with a cunning and amused look. "I don't know how we're gonna get him home. We can't just apparate otherwise we'd all be covered in vomit! How much do you think he drank?"

Harry replied, "Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to calculate how many units we have drunken. I've had three and you've had one and a half, which is good. Ron has had, like, ten, which is why he's lost his mind! But I've got a huge fan base!"

"What did I eat that was really tasty?" asked Ron.

"Dragon balls," lied Harry.

Suddenly, disaster laid ahead. Ron panted, spluttered and eventually, vomited all over Harry and Ginny, who were absolutely disgusted with how messed up their clothes were.

"It's actually dragon tartare," Harry whispered to Ginny, who became entirely astonished that he made Ron puke by lying to Ron.

Soon afterwards, the three wizards apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. They were back at the hallway where they approached their bedrooms.

As Harry and Ginny settled in, Ginny said, "Look at the state of our clothes! It's disgusting! We have to wipe all this vomit off before we wash them."

But then Harry smirked, "Better than disposing them, isn't it?"

The two wizards who were romantically in love with each other then got changed into their pyjamas, put their vomit-stained clothes to wash in the washing machine and then went to bed.

On the next day, Ron went to Heathrow Airport to pick Hermione Granger up as she returned from her business trip. It was in the morning, when Harry and Ginny were still asleep. Hermione had such a terrific time in Bulgaria and had learnt much more about magic by being open to cultures of other nations. Ron then took her back to the Burrow where she always felt welcomed. It was quite weird that besides Ron, there was only one of his siblings left in the house, who was George.

As it reached the evening, Ron received a phone call from Harry. "Hey Harry, what's going on right now?"

"We are planning a Hogwarts Class of 1998 reunion," replied Harry. "It's gonna be really exciting as you get to see everyone again and also some of their friends who you may not have met. I and Ginny are DJs for the night."

"That's amazing!" Ron responded in excitement. "You're really taking charge of the music."

"Thanks. Do you have any playlist suggestions?" asked Harry. "We need some upbeat hits."

"Nah, not really. You can play whatever you want," answered Ron. "But I hope you're not going to invite Malfoy to the party. He's just gonna ruin it."

"No, I'm not inviting any of the Slytherins to the party. It will only consist of the other three houses." said Harry.

Meanwhile, at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny were preparing the music to be played at the party. "Right, what are we going to add to this playlist?" Harry asked Ginny. They had been discussing it for a very long time and even had some arguments.

"How about Do the Hippogriff – The Weird Sisters?" suggested Ginny.

But then Harry counteracted and said "No. I really don't like that song and I would feel like an arse playing it. To be honest, I don't fancy any songs that were played at the Yule Ball a few years ago. By the way, what sort of period do you prefer?"

"I prefer pre-90's dance music. That always seemed to be the greatest party contender of all time." replied Ginny.

"Yes, we could definitely have a party dominated by disco and new wave music. Surely we know lots of songs to play." Harry noted.

Back at the Burrow, at 11:30pm, Ron and Hermione were fast asleep. As a couple, they had slept ever so much more comfortably than they did before they fell in love with each other. Hermione had a dream. She and Ron were having a sexy flirt, enjoying the playfulness of one another until suddenly, they saw a very ghastly-looking Harry Potter.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron sighed defiantly. Harry's face was stiff, angry and much scarier than Ron and Hermione had ever seen him.

"I heard you betrayed my love for Ginny!" growled Harry.

"Are you fucking mad, Harry?" Ron retorted.

"Harry Potter, what on earth are you doing here?" snapped Hermione.

But Harry immediately aimed his wand aggressively at them, holding them onto the wall, and shouted, "You started it Ronald Weasley! And you continued that bullshit Hermione Granger! How dare you do things like that! How dare you tell white lies to everyone around you!"

Hermione tried to interrupt and said "Harry, will you please…?"

"ZIP IT BITCH!" Harry yelled diabolically at a deafening sound level. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! AND NOW YOU WILL GET WHAT'S COMING FOR YOU!"

And there was silence. Ron and Hermione could never feel any more frightened, not even during the war. They were shaking violently, preparing for something catastrophic to happen to them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry bellowed. Ron and Hermione both screamed in horror as they saw the green ray hit them. How could Harry have ever learnt to use all three Unforgivable Curses!

Then Hermione suddenly woke up in shock. She was in floods of tears. She had never had such a horrific nightmare in her life and even worse, Ron was already out of bed and in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone in the house. She would never be happy without Ron in her presence. Breakfast was ready. Arthur, Molly, George and Ron were at the table waiting for one last person to come down.

"Where's Hermione? Is she coming down?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"I think she might still be in bed," replied Ron. "I'll go check her out."

Ron went upstairs and opened the door to Hermione's bedroom. As he did, he saw her feeling depressed and upset.

"Hermione, is everything alright in there?" Ron asked. Hermione gave no response. It was as though she was too dejected to say a word after having a bad night's sleep. "What's the matter? Were you out of control last night?" Ron continued.

Then Hermione finally answered, "Ron, I so need your love. I've had the most awful nightmare I could ever remember." She was never as used to such terrible nightmares as Harry or Ron.

Ron was in shock. "Oh dear," was his reaction. "What happened in your dream?"

Hermione gave her description. "We were making love and seducing each other as usual until we abruptly saw Harry looking so evil. He tortured us and accused us of betraying his marriage with Ginny. He threatened us with his wand and despite our efforts to shut him up, he always overpowered us. And eventually, he killed us. That's when the dream ended – as soon as I saw the green beam of death."

Then Ron reassured Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Just don't worry about it – it is just a dream. Besides, why would Harry use the Killing Curse? That is utterly mental." Eventually, they kissed for 30 seconds and then went downstairs to have breakfast. No one could imagine Harry becoming a dark wizard – not once.

Harry and Ginny were still at home planning where to hold the party and who to invite. They had finished the playlist and felt proud of what songs they chose to play. But the next stages of the process were more challenging.

"Ok, let's think about who we're gonna invite to the party," said Ginny. "We need to invite everyone we know."

After some thought, Harry answered, "Looking at who I've worked with at Hogwarts, the first person that came into my mind is Neville Longbottom. But I'm not inviting Cho to the party."

Ginny looked bemused. "Why do you have to be so malicious, Harry?" she questioned.

"Oh, come on Ginny. I thought you'd be happy I said that," said Harry smugly. "Besides, she teamed up with Dolores Umbridge at one point. That's why I don't want to see her again. Anyway, do you think Luna would bring Rolf Scamander over?"

"We'll see," said Ginny. "It would be great if we could have some +1's, by getting friends to invite others to come."

Harry and Ginny then went on the computer and sent a single email to everyone they could think of who could be reunited with them. However, the email took a very long time to be delivered since it was being sent to a large number of account holders. Afterwards, they waited until they got a few replies.

Unfortunately, the first response was not quite what Harry wanted. "Neville's not coming," he said to Ginny. "I think he's too busy with his Auror work."

Disappointed, Ginny responded. "Oh, what a shame. Also, I spoke to Luna on the phone just now. She's coming but her love isn't. He feels that he doesn't belong with all Hogwarts students." Time went ahead during their discussion and when Ginny checked for emails again moments later, more acceptance emails had arrived. "By the way, I've got some more people on the list who is coming: George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Seamus and a few more from Dumbledore's Army. Not Dean or Michael though, coz I didn't invite them. And not Viktor either."

"How did you remember Viktor?" said a surprised Harry. "And are you just making assumptions, not knowing what Hermione would do?"

"Get real!" grumbled Ginny. "I know him from the Triwizard Tournament a few years ago and I know Hermione wouldn't invite him coz that would piss Ron off. You know what Ron's like."

Harry blushed. "Oh, sorry Ginny," he spoke as he regretted what he said just now. "I was just going nuts about the past. Also, I didn't invite the slutty Patil twins either." Ginny giggled, not at the fact he ignored Padma and Parvati, but at how indecently he described them.

Soon, the night of the party came and off went the ex-students to Holiday Inn, Regents Park. Though the tickets were pretty expensive, who would not want to see their old friends again? There were a handful of couples on their way to London, continually making love with each other.

In particular, Ron and Hermione were very excited for the party, even when they were far away from London. While they were on the train, they remained fully glued to each other and showed each other hilarious moments on their phones. They also thought about what they wanted to do at the party.

"So, what do you think you're gonna do there, babe?" asked Ron.

"If there's anyone I would dance with other than you, it would be all the girls I knew from Hogwarts," answered Hermione. "But I promise I'll keep the party polite and not kiss anyone else." Eventually, she said in a sexy manner, "You're my one and only love interest. I love you and I even need to seduce you at the event."

Ron abruptly cracked up as with Hermione. He then said "I love you too and likewise I would like to dance with the Hogwarts boys. Occasionally I may go up into the balcony to suggest songs on-the-go to Harry and Ginny while you do some of that sexy dancing."

And then everyone arrived at the dance venue and entered the dancefloor, showing their tickets. Even though they couldn't see Harry when they were on the dancefloor, they were in a very contented mood. But then again, Ginny spent a great deal of time with Harry at the DJ set. The only difference was that Ginny went down to dance with the rest of the students at certain intervals. Harry had already started playing his playlist of so many catchy, natural dance hits and everyone danced with joy to them.

As Ginny and Hermione look for someone to mingle and dance with, they meet the lovely Luna Lovegood. "Hi Luna," Ginny and Hermione greeted with excitement.

"Hey, it's lovely to see you again, Ginny and Hermione," said Luna. "You enjoying yourselves?"

"Yep, I am really enjoying Quidditch training," replied Ginny. "It's really intense but it's something I really want to do professionally. But you know Hermione; she never wants to have any gaps in her intelligence. She just wants to be as qualified as possible." As she said this, Hermione got slightly annoyed and glared at Ginny, who took no notice of her. "Anyway, feel free to suggest songs for Harry to play but not anything we heard at the Yule Ball" Ginny continued.

"That's cool! Harry Potter is our DJ. I must go see him at some point," responded Luna, thrilled. "And no, I've never been to the Yule Ball. I was too young then and at that time I don't think I would have gotten to know enough people yet. Is this supposed to be a dating party?

"Not quite, Luna," replied Hermione. "This party will be more polite and it is just a reunion. I'll be dancing with Ron while Ginny will help Harry with the funky DJ set."

Ron and George went to see Harry at the DJ set. George was really flattered with the songs that Harry chose and said to him, "Impressive Harry. You must have really prepared the party very well. How long did it take for you to do this?"

Harry responded, "Man this was very tricky. It took me a very long time, maybe a few days, to get everything for this party ready. But I'm so glad you're rocking right now."

"Fantastic! Looks like everyone would do a big group dance," George further said.

As Ron and George went downstairs to dance with their girlfriends, Luna went up to the balcony.

"Hey Harry, you look so cool with those controls and headphones," complimented Luna.

"Luna, how wonderful it is to see you after many years," Harry welcomed Luna. "Have you been doing anything special recently?"

"Hmmm, not much," said a baffled Luna. "I was just thinking about my career ideas. But I really want to discover many magical creatures just like my boyfriend Rolf Scamander likes to do and his grandfather Newt did."

"That sounds very interesting," observed Harry. "Looks like that's something that can potentially change the Wizarding World. By the way, do you have any song suggestions?"

Luna made her suggestions. "You should try Poison Arrow by ABC, What Can I Say by Boz Scaggs, Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind and Fire, Give It Up by KC and the Sunshine Band, House of Fun by Madness and Hands Up by Ottawan. These should be amazing songs to play."

"You have such a great taste of dance music," approved Harry. "You've clearly thought about your favourite songs. I love playing disco and new wave music as I think they're the best genres for this event. Enjoy dancing with your mates.

"Yes, I'm going to dance with all of the people I got to know," replied Luna. Shame there aren't too many Ravenclaws but that doesn't matter. You also invited the right people to come which really makes the party rock. I'm gonna show off my moves now but I'm sure you'll do fine up there. Enjoy DJing and I'll see you later."

"Bye for now," said Harry as Luna went downstairs onto the dancefloor.

The party was one of the most pleasant, friendliest and astonishing events that any of the wizards and witches present have been to. In fact, this proved that muggle dance music is much more enjoyable than wizard dance music and this got the wizards well out of their boredom that they encountered at Hogwarts. But what will come next after they dance for a very long time? Will they get drunk? Will new couples form?

 **Party Playlist**

 **A-ha**

Take On Me

The Sun Always Shines On TV

Hunting High and Low

I've Been Losing You

Cry Wolf

The Living Daylights

 **ABBA**

SOS

Summer Night City

Does Your Mother Know

Voulez-Vous

Angel Eyes

Gimme Gimme Gimme

Super Trouper

Lay All Your Love On Me

 **ABC**

Poison Arrow

The Look of Love

 **Bee Gees**

Jive Talkin'

You Should Be Dancing

Stayin' Alive

Night Fever

Tragedy

 **Boney M.**

Daddy Cool

Sunny

Ma Baker

Belfast

Rivers of Babylon

Rasputin

Painter Man

 **Boz Scaggs**

What Can I Say

 **Chic**

Dance, Dance, Dance

Everybody Dance

Le Freak

I Want Your Love

Good Times

 **Culture Club**

Time

Karma Chameleon

It's a Miracle

The War Song

 **Depeche Mode**

Just Can't Get Enough

See You

Everything Counts

People are People

Master and Servant

Enjoy the Silence

 **Duran Duran**

Girls on Film

Hungry Like the Wolf

Save a Prayer

Rio

Is There Something I Should Know

Union of the Snake

New Moon on Monday

The Reflex

The Wild Boys

A View to a Kill

Notorious

All She Wants Is

 **Earth, Wind & Fire**

Boogie Wonderland

Let's Groove

 **Freeez**

I. O. U.

 **George Benson**

Give Me the Night

Love X Love

 **Gloria Gaynor**

I Will Survive

Never Can Say Goodbye

 **Heatwave**

Boogie Nights

 **John Paul Young**

Love Is In the Air

 **KC and the Sunshine Band**

Queen of Clubs

Give It Up

 **Kool and the Gang**

Ladies Night

Celebration

Get Down On It

 **Liquid Gold**

Dance Yourself Dizzy

Substitute

 **Madness**

Baggy Trousers

House of Fun

Our House

The Sun and the Rain

 **Michael Jackson**

Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

Rock With You

Billie Jean

Beat It

Thriller

Bad

Man In the Mirror

Smooth Criminal

Black or White

Remember the Time

In the Closet

Who Is It

Scream

Ghost

You Rock My World

 **Odyssey**

Native New Yorker

Use It Up and Wear It Out

Going Back to My Roots

Inside Out

 **Ottawan**

D. I. S. C. O.

Hands Up

 **Patsy Gallant**

From New York to L. A.

 **Rose Royce**

Car Wash

 **Sister Sledge**

He's the Greatest Dancer

We Are Family

 **Spandau Ballet**

To Cut a Long Story Short

Gold

Only When You Leave

 **A Taste of Honey**

Boogie Oogie Oogie

 **Tavares**

Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel

Don't Take Away the Music

Whodunit

More Than a Woman

 **The Brothers Johnson**

Stomp

 **The Emotions**

Best of My Love

 **The Jacksons**

Show You the Way to Go

Blame It On the Boogie

Shake Your Body

Can You Feel It

Walk Right Now

 **The Pointer Sisters**

Slow Hand

Automatic

Jump

 **Village People**

In The Navy

 **More about the party will be coming soon.**


End file.
